Too Much to Handle
by HenryDashwood
Summary: What happens when Libby is asked to go to Lord Dashwood's wedding to sing for them? Glynnis called her, unaware. What will happen when Henry and Libby meet? No good at this.


Too much to Handle

**-Libby's view-**

People think it's easy if you leave someone, when you think it's for the best. Especially if you love them so much, that your heart dies each time you think about him. That's how it feels for me, each time I look at my daughter. She can never meet her father, but she wants too. Why did I do this to her? Why on earth did I listen to Alistair? Thing is, we live with my sister Elena and her daughter and son, Rachel and Ben. They never have known about Daphne's father, only Daphne does. His name is Lord Henry Dashwood, a very well respected man in England. He's even met the Queen. He's 35th in line to the crown. I still love him, and that's what's making this all hard. Daphne wants to see him, but I don't want to risk her for what happened to me.

He's my soul-mate, he always will be. I know he's getting married now, that was a kick in the heart, but he probably thinks I've moved on on or something. Probably Alistair told him that to not even worry about me anymore. I hope he is happy. Yes, I am writing a journal note right now, because I need to get this out. It's been bottled up for a little bit now and Daphne's noticing the upsetness. It's been 17 years today, since Henry and I's Bedouin ceremony in Morocco, it's like a marriage. Not sure whether it was legal or not though. Someway, I am hoping it is, cause then he wouldn't be able to get married and have to find me for divorce. But then that's worrying me, as of Daphne. But I don't know how I would react to him asking for a Divorce "Hey Libby, sorry for the interruption to your life, hope your new partner doesn't mind this. Only quick visit. We're still married, can you sign the divorce papers?" I don't really know how I would react. Why am I thinking like this?

I miss him, that's why.

- Libby. Journal Entry #1 - 1/04/03

Another rotten few months. Though some girl, rang up asking me to sing at her wedding in London. I told her I'd think about it, and that she said there was a slot for my daughter to be a waitress there. I still said I'd think about it. She seemed snotty. Glynnis Payne was her name, I wonder who she's marrying. Seems one of their social standing types. Judging by the upness of her voice and choice of words. Maybe I should take this job? It pays highly well.

Daphne and I argued in front of my sister and her children over her father today. My sister could tell that I was in pain about this and I think she understood why I couldn't let Daphne go and get her hurt. I couldn't.

Daphne wants me to take this job, because London is where the Dashwood's live. She's coarsing me to accept the job. Maybe I should? Daphne in the end does deserve a chance with her Dad. But it can't be with me there, would be too much to handle.

Well I think I should go call Glynnis Payne, I mean Miss Payne. To tell her I accept her job.

- Libby #2 Journal entry. - 5/06/03.

Okay we're now in London, and Daphne's loving it! She's gone out, but I do wonder where she's gone too, maybe I shouldnt have let her out. Well she went with Ben. Ben wouldn't let her do anything stupid. He's a sensible guy.

Then Daphne ran in, "He saw me!" Ben followed behind, "I wonder if they're following!"

I was just looking at them as in 'who?'

Daphne looked to Ben they wondered if they should tell me something.

"You know this Glynnis Payne girl, you're marrying for. How we met her yesterday and she never told us, who her partner was..."

I nodded. Daphne looked at Ben again.

"It's Lord Dashwood."

I choked. "Oh no!' I have to cancel.

"And, he saw me!" daphne panted.

"Like literally saw us, looking at his house. Like personally talked to us."

"What did he say?" I instantly said.

"What's special about my house that you have to stare at it?" Told Daphne.

"Then Glynnis came along, "Oh! The wedding singers daughter! You've found your way around! Haven't you Princess?"

Daphne was wide eyed probably looking at her father up close, "I ran! I literally ran. Ben ran after me of course."

Ben laughed, "Lord Dashwood looked awfully stunned though. I mean, he just kept looking at Daphne..."

I choked, 'What if he knows?'

Ben laughed, "Don't think they followed."

I was shocked by this and Daphne knew. Ben was chuffed. He confused a British Lord. "How did I know his name? Oh! I saw him on TV in History class. The teacher was drooling over him.." that made a tinge of Jealousy serge through me. In a way of saying 'he was mine, so back of bitch'.

Then there was a knock at the Door. I went and hid.

[Writing as if a Story now - 3rd person].

Daphne went to answer the door, she opened. And gagged when she saw Lord Dashwood and Glynnis Payne standing there, with a blonde haired girl. That was all that was there.

"Um..." was all Daphne said.

"May we come in?" asked the blonde girl. Daphne noticed Lord Dashwood staring at her, obviously. Ben came to the door.

"Who is it Daphs?" he said then looked, "Oh..."

Ben looked as his mother came over, "Come in!"

Daphne glared at her Aunty and moved over.

They entered the house, and Daphne saw her mother nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me, finding Mom," said Daphne. She entered Libby's bedroom.

"Mom? You're marrying them! Dashwood and Payne. They're marrying! You can't do this marriage. I am gonna cancel it for ya." told Daphne. libby looked at her, "How do you know they're marrying?"

"Because...they're here? And they seem like a family unit since Glynnis and Lord Dashwood have their arms linked. The blonde teenager's just standing there."

Daphne exited again, "Mom and I will cancel the wedding. Can't be the band, band member got sick..." lied Daphne.

"We'll get a replacement for her then," told Lord Dashwood.

Anger Rose in Daphne, "SHE CANT DO IT!" she yelled. Ben held her, "Settle down, Cuz. Daphne sighed, "Sorry."

Lord Dashwoods eyes were wide, "She's already agreed."

"She didn't know it was you," said Daphne.

"Me?" asked Lord Dashwood, "Why?"

Daphne looked to Ben cause she had told him everything. Ben decided to tell him. "Because, she can't. You and her mother, already met...17 years ago, in another country..." Told Ben, "Morocco." Told Daphne.

Lord Dashwood was confused and thought for a minute, Glynnis was worried that, that was Libby. THE LIBBY!

"Libby?" asked Lord Dashwood.

"Yes, Aunt Libby Reynolds." told Ben. Daphne left the room again, being rude cause she didn't excuse herself and went into her mom's room then pulled her out.

"See..." told Daphne. Lord Dashwood looked over and saw Libby. His eyes just widened. Glynnis was glaring. "Not doing our marriage."

"I don't WANT to do it!" growled Libby.

"Good then, darling we got that settled how about we leave." told Glynnis.

Lord Dashwood was quiet. And nodded.

Libby saw her chance as he was walking to the door with his new partner and some girl, "Daphne's your daughter."

Daphne just looked at her Mom, in shock. 'She told him? After not wanting me to meet him...well in that way...'

"What?" asked Glynnis. Daphne wished she'd shut up.

"Wasn't talking to you," firmly told Libby. Henry just looked at her and then to me. "Um..proof?"

Libby walked into her bedroom, "I always carry her birth certificate..." she held it out for him, there was no way she'd walk to him. Lord Dashwood moved over there and took it off her and looked at it.

"Why?" asked Lord Dashwood. Daphne looked at Ben confused. He shrugged.

"Why? Why what?" asked Libby.

"Why did you leave? Were you pregnant when you left?" asked Henry.

Glynnis was glaring, at her. Obviously she knew Alistair drove her away. Right, same last name. Her father? Course she'd know.

"Ask your advisers Henry, they got me this far." Libby then said, "Lord Dashwood I mean."

"Henry's fine. What is that supposed to mean? and Were you?" he asked that question.

Libby struggled. "Mom! How come he doesn't know why you left? I thought you told him why?" asked Daphe. Libby blinked.

"You didn't need the whole story, neither does he." told Libby. She turned to walk, but Henry grabbed her arm. Which made her look at him.

"What do you mean by that? How could you not tell me I've had a daughter for half my life!"

Ben's mother let them in but had gone out to get somethings and returned. To see a concerned family and Lord Dashwood over with Libby.

Daphne glared, "Didn't want me to have what happened to her."

"What happened!" Growled Henry looking at Libby. He was determined to find out. "Was it Alistair?"

Libby's eyes widened. Henry took that as a yes, and turned to Glynnis, "What did he do?"

Glynnis shrugged, "Nothing!"

"Bullshit!" told Libby. Henry looked back, "CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" he yelled.

"He forced me out. Knew I was pregnant and everything, I tried to tell you. He pretty much pushed me out the door before getting to you."

Daphne gasped. "Mom..."

Libby looked at her, "What?"

"You left him," said Daphne.

"Yes, in a way. Not my choice. Told me if I really loved Henry, I'd leave. So because I really loved him, I left." told Libby.

Daphne just sat down. "So you weren't protecting me from my father? Only Alistair?"

Elena was immensley confused. "What is going on Ben?"

Ben looked to Daphne and shrugged a sorry, "Lord Dashwood is Daphne's father."

Elena's eyes almost popped out of her head, "But our friend...she drools over Lord's like him."

Ben laughed, "And? How is that a problem, right now? Exactly this point in time and now? She's in America. If she was here. She'd be on the floor unconcious."

Elena nodded, "Ah..." Elena was thinking how the glare always comes when her friend Sandra talked about Lord Dashwood from Libby. She understood now, Lord Dashwood was once hers.

"Whoa! Was he the guy you married in Morocco? Why do you keep this from me?" asked Libby.

Daphne looked, "She wanted to save the story for me, but yes, he was the one."

Elena's eyes widened, "Sandra would have a fit!" laughing.

Henry was so confused. He jsut kept looking at Libby though, his emotion for her was strong. He still loved her.

Henry turned to Glynnis, "I know you knew. So, why'd he do it? For my career or for me to get with you?"

"Both." told Glynnis.

"First things first, He did this with my mother and father, you know about that?" asked Henry.

"Yes." answered Glynnis.

"Why'd he mess with them? Though it never worked..." asked Henry.

"Wanted his political career without anyone to mess it up. like with you, Libby's not right for you." Told Glynnis.

"What because she's not a social standing Debutante like you and your daughter?" asked Henry. Glynnis gasped.

Glynnis had no idea, "No. Because she doens't suit this life."

"You act like you know me," snapped Libby and walked off.


End file.
